


minibus    | nomin

by peutin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeMin, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, do we add tags related to the characters or, i wrote this back in 2018 after watching ikons mv, jeno - Freeform, nomin
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peutin/pseuds/peutin
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_uyku ile uyanıklık arasındaki o ince çizgi. bedenim yorgunluktan uykuya dalmış ama zihnim kapalı gözlerimin ardındaki dünyayı algılamak için hala çabalıyor. en arka koltuğunda oturduğum minibüs sallanmasıyla bana beşik hissi verirken tek kulağımda en kısık sesiyle takılı olan kulaklığım ihtiyacım olan tek ninniymiş gibi. kulaklığımla kulağıma iletilen sanatçının sesi bana gittikçe uyuma ihtiyacı hissettirirken başım düşecek bir yer arıyor, zihnim bulanık haliyle daha fazla düşünmezken kafam sola doğru devriliyor._

aniden hissettiğim hisle beraber gözlerimi açtığımda solumda birinin omzuna yaslamıştım başımı, tutulmuş boynumu düzelterek yanımda annem ve ya arkadaşlarımdan birini bulmak ve 'daha gelmedik mi?' diye sormak için kafamı çevirdiğimde daha önce hiç tanımadığım bir gencin omzuna yatmanın utancını ilk saniyeden hissetmeye başlamıştım. kuru boğazımla ondan özür dileyemeyeceğimi bildiğimden dağılmış saçlarımı ve üstümü düzelterek ayağı kalktım, yanımdaki gence özür dileyen bir bakış ve eğilme verdikten sonra minibüs şoförüne kapıyı açmasını rica ederek kapının önündeki direğe tutundum, şoför yaklaşık biraz daha ilerleyip kapıları açtığında inmek için adımımı attım ve son kez omzunda yattığım çocuğa çevirdim başımı, görmeyi beklemediğim şeyse bana tebessüm ederek bakmasıydı.


	2. ・゜✭・.・✫・

bağdaş kurduğum tribünlerde ağzımı önümüzdeki aburcuburlarla doldururken sinirle bi nefes bıraktım burnumdan, güneş kafama geçmişti ve burda oturup sahada basketbol oynayanları izlemek zorundaydım, ayrıca lanetlenmişim gibi şarjım da bitmişti. 

"şuna bak ya, iki saattir oynuyorlar ama top potadan en fazla iki kere geçti!" 

yanımdaki tek kişi olan renjun mırıldandı, "potanın ne olduğunu daha dün öğrendin çok konuşma bence jaemin, ayrıca oylama yapıldığında voleybol için el kaldıran tek bizdik. isteksizce oynasalardı o zaman da eğlenemezdin ki." 

haklılığına sessizce göz devirdim, kendisi kafasını saatlerdir sevgili kitabından kaldırmamıştı ve sıkılmam zerre umrunda değil gibiydi. ben elektronik dostuma güvenip yanıma beni eğlendirecek hiç bi şey getirmemiştim ama o da beni yarı yolda bırakmıştı. 

"ay! düştü salak çocuk."

renjun kitabını okumaya devam ederken sordu, 

"kim?" 

"kaldır kafanı da gör, allah allah." 

kılını kıpırdatmadan kıkırdadı, sahada ne döndüğünün umrunda olmadığını biliyordum sadece konuştuğumda karşılıksız kalmayayım diye yanıt veriyodu bana.

mark'ın çantasından aldığım defterle kendimi serinletirken parkın girişine takıldı gözüm, pek net göremesem de elinde voleybol topuyla grubun önünde ilerleyen çocuk tanıdık gelmişti. 

"jaemin, çantamdan suyumu atsana!" haechan'ın sesiyle baktığım yerden çektim gözlerimi, sağ tarafımda duran sırt çantasından su şişesini alıp sahada haechan'ın yanında olan felix'e ondan uzaklaşmasını söyledim. amacım şişeyi haehan'ın tam kafasına fırlatmaktı, ben voleybol oynayalım derken araya basketbolu katan oydu çünkü. 

şişeyi eliyle yakalayıp bana dil çıkaran haechan'a gülüp renjuna döndüm yine, bu sefer kitabı bırakmış aburcuburlardan almaya başlamıştı. bana kaş göz ederek filenin önündeki grubu gösterdi, girişin aksine şuan bize yakındılar ve ben hepsini net görebiliyordum. 

"nasıl hissettiriyo, diğerlerinin senin hayalini yaşadığını görmek?" 

omzunu yumruklayıp somurttum, "sen de voleybol oynamak istemiştin başta." 

omuz silkip içeceğini yudumladı, "ama ben senin aksine basketbolda kötü değilim, tam şuan istesem gidip oynayabilirim?"

dudaklarımı büzüp bebeksi sesimle yüzüne yaklaşarak konuştum, "ayy, benim renjunim biricik jaemininin yalnız kalmasına dayanamayıp oyun oynamak yerine onun yanında oturmayı mı tercih etmiş~~"

iğrenme belirtileri gösterip yüzümü kendi yüzünden olabildiğince uzağa itti, "jaemin. benden uzak allaha yakın, lütfen."

aburcuburlara dönüp filenin yanındaki grubu izlemeye devam ettim, elinde topu taşıyan çocuğun sırtı bana dönüktü. ben onları izlerken çalan telefonla irkildim, yakalanmışım gibi hissetmiştim bi an. 

topu taşıyan yeşil şortlu çocuk cebinden çıkardığı telefonu kulağına dayayıp girişe doğru döndü, ben de yüzünü net görebilme şansı elde etmiştim. 

hala telefonla konuşup bi kaç adım öne ilerleyince aklımda canlanan görüntüyle gözlerim kocaman açıldı. çocuğun tanıdık gelmesi çok normaldi, resmen tanımadığım halde minibüste omzunda uyuya kalmıştım! 

o girişe doğru el sallarken ben renjunu dirsekleyip yüksek sesle fısıldadım, "renjun, renjun yer değişelim. sen sağıma gel, hatta kucağıma otur! hayır hayır, hadi çocukların yanına gidelim. renjun hadi!" 

kafasını kitabından kaldırıp kaşlarını çattı, "ne oldu şimdi ya?" 

"anlatırım sonra, hadi kalk lütfen şuradaki büfeye gidelim bi şey yapalım lütfen!" 

omzumdan arkaya bakıp dudak büzdü, "biri bize doğru geliyo, onu dinleyip sonra gidelim."

gelmesin, diye fısıldadım. renjunu ikna etmeye çalışırken kalkan omuzlarım anında çökmüştü. 

sonra arkamdan hafif bi boğaz temizleme sesi geldi, "pardon?" 

beni asla hatırlamamasını dileyerek yüzümde hafif bi gülümsemeyle arkama döndüm, "evet?" 

"arkadaşımızın işi çıkmış da, bi kişi eksiğiz takımda şuan. voleybolla ilgilenen var mı aranızda? belki bizimle oynamak istersiniz. " 

renjun büyüttüğü gözleriyle kıkırdayarak omzuma vurdu hafifçe, "sabahtan beri voleybol diye kafamı yedin, al sana voleybol! yine şanslısın." 

yeşil şortlu çocuk sevimli gülümsemesiyle yüzümüze bakarken hafifçe kaşlarını çattı, "sanırım seni bi yerden tanıyorum," hayır, diye defalarca tekrarladım içimden. hayır, tanımıyosun!

"ah! minibüste yan yana oturmuştuk, hatırladın mı? şeyden sonra, ah, hemen indiğin için konuşma fırsatı bulamamıştım seninle!"

hala yüzümden silemediğim gülümsememin üstünde yanaklarımın kıpkırmızı olduğunu hissettim, "şey, hatırladım evet. ama seni rahatsız ettiğim için üzgünüm! o anın sersemlikle özür dileyemedim senden."

karşımdaki çocuk gittikçe büyüyen gülümsemesi ve iyice kısılan gözleriyle omuz silkip hiç önemli değil, dedi. 

"ben jeno, ve sen?" 

"jaemin ben, bu da renjun." 

"evet ben de renjun, tanıştığımıza memnun oldum ama biraz daha burada beklerseniz arkadaşların seni takımdan atacak gibi duruyor." 

jeno omzunun arkasından arkadaşlarına bi bakış atıp renjuna sonra görüşürüz dedi ve bileğimi tuttu, beni hızlıca yanında çekerken sessizliği bozmak adına konuştum." takımdan atılma fikri gerdi seni baya, ha?" 

küçük bi kahkahayla bana baktı ve yaz sıcağındaki dondurma gibi erimemi sağlayan bi şey yaptı, göz kırptı. 

"eğer takım kaptanı ben olmasaydım dediğin doğru olabilirdi belki."


End file.
